a cure?
by originallizard
Summary: CHAPTER 18 NOW UP! Sorry it took so long, had to put it onto another computer. Thanks for being patient. originallizard.
1. mistake

CHAPTER 1 The hospital/ Dr. Carr's office 

"Now Max, you know the risks involved in procedures like this. Are you sure you want to be tested again?" Dr. Carr said just as Max's pager went off. Max looked down at the pager, recognizing Logan's number as it popped up.

"Is that important?" Dr. Carr asked.

"No." Max answered.

"Well, we have done some testing and we do know what you need, however, it's a very rare medicine, the last place it was made was Manticore." Dr. Carr explained. Max dropped her head.

"I should have known they would never take the chance of anyone finding out about us." She admitted, dropping her head.

"I'm sorry Max, I know how much you wanted this." Dr. Carr said sympathetically.

"I'm used to disappointment when it comes to this." Max said as she got up.

"I know you are…I'll let you know if I find anything, I promise." Dr. Carr said leaving the exam room.

Max walked outside of the clinic and down the street. I don't know what to do anymore. I have done everything I can to get rid of this virus so Logan and I can be together. Nothing is working! Does that mean we really aren't meant to be together? Or am I just giving up too quickly? This is all Manticore's fault! Max thought as she kept walking down the street, frustrated at how things were going. She reached the alley where she had parked her bike and walked it out to the road. She hoped on and started to pedal away when Alec came up beside her.

"Alec, what are you doing here?" Max asked as she put one foot back on the ground to steady herself.

"I might ask you the same question." He shot back with a smile.

"I was here on personal business." Max said waiting for his answer.

"I am here for a friend." Alec said as he walked his bike a little faster. He turned back and looked at Max, "I have to make some deliveries, but I'll see you later at Crash right?"

"Yeah…Sure." Max called to his back.

Max and O.C's apartment 

When Max got home, Original Cindy was making some dinner and turned to see Max walk through the door, "Gurl, where have you been all day?" O.C asked.

"I uh…I had some personal business to take care of." Max said as she put her bag down on the floor.

"You have a message from Logan. He wants to meet up with you and something about a guy named White, he's found out some information about him." O.C said as she grabbed some plates and put out the dinner. She had made Chicken, potatoes and corn.

"Well I can't help him." She snapped, "What's with the big dinner?"

"Can't a friend make a nice dinner? And why can't you help Logan?" She asked glaring at Max, "He needs you gurl, everyone knows that." She added.

"Well I just can't handle it anymore." Max said taking a deep breath, "I almost killed him the last time, if Joshua hadn't stepped in, then..." Max felt her throat go dry. She dropped her head and poked at her dinner.

_Later that night at Crash_

Original Cindy, Alec, Logan, Asha and Sketchy met up at Crash to have some drinks. Alec and Logan were playing pool; Original Cindy and Asha were talking and watching the boys play pool and Max was up at the bar, with a drink. Max just kept drinking as she watched the game being played from a distance. Original Cindy came up to get more drinks and saw Max gulping down her beer, and another glass on the bar.

"You should really talk to Logan about this you know. You look like you got the worst news of your life." O.C suggested, not expecting a real response.

"No, I especially don't want to talk to him right now." Max mumbled. O.C grabbed the pitcher of beer and went back to watching the game. When she got back, O.C put the pitcher of beer down and told them that she was worried about Max. Alec was the first to go over to her and try to get her to open up, "Hey Max, how's it going?" He asked.

"Fine." She said with her head down on the bar.

"Look, I know you're frustrated about this whole Logan thing, but you can't keep doing this to yourself." Alec said concerned.

"Well I'm fine alright, just leave me alone." Max said, taking more to drink. Alec left Max alone and went back to playing pool.

"She won't admit that anything is wrong." Alec said taking his shot.

"Well we have to do something." O.C said taking another sip of beer.

"Maybe she just needs to sleep it off." Asha suggested. They all turned and looked at her, glaring.

"What? It was just a suggestion." Asha said defensively.

"That may be true, but we can't just sit her and let her do that to herself." O.C said. There was a long pause as everyone tried to think of what to do for Max. O.C then looked over at Logan, "Maybe you should try Logan, I mean she'll listen to you, even if she doesn't talk to you." She added.

"All right, I'll give it a shot." Logan said walking over to the bar.

"Hey Max, you all right?" Logan said sitting beside her.

"Ya fine, what do you want?" Max asked taking an even bigger gulp of beer.

"I just wanted to see how you were and see if I could help with anything." Logan replied.

"Well you can't alright, no one can help. It's this stupid virus, it's messing everything up!" Max said angrily as she took another gulp of beer. She tried to get up but stumbled. Logan tried to help her by grabbing her shoulder, with her shirt covering her skin, but she just pushed him back and got back up and tried to head for the stairs, but stumbled again and hitting her head on the stair, she ended up passed out. Original Cindy and Alec came running up and lifted her up. Logan just looked on, he felt so helpless. At this point, most of the people in Crash had turned to stare at the scene before them, of the stumbling, drunk Max. Logan dropped his head and walked back over towards the table where Asha was still sitting.

"We'd better get her out of here before she wakes up." Original Cindy said, looking back at Logan, who had poured a fresh mug of beer and was gulping it down.

"I agree." Alec added, watching the same scene as O.C.

_Jam Pony Messenger Service_

Original Cindy arrived at Jam Pony, heading to the front desk to grab some deliveries.

"How's Max?" Alec said walking up to get some of his deliveries.

"She was still sleeping when I left." O.C replied opening her locker.

"I went back to Crash last night after I helped you take Max home, he wouldn't say a thing. He passed out later, and I helped Asha take him home, I don't think she was all that happy with him either." Alec said throwing his backpack into his locker.

"Well, can you blame him, he loves Max, we all see it, so of course he wouldn't want to talk about her pushing him aside." O.C said sarcastically. They said nothing more and headed off to make some deliveries.

Later Max headed in.

"Why are you late again?" Normal asked.

"Look, I don't really want to explain right now, I'll just take today's deliveries." Max said walking to her locker.


	2. captured

CHAPTER 2  


_Jam pony messenger service_

"Max, you're fired!" Normal shouted at her.

"Oh, am I now? You've already fired me 6 times and I'm still here." Max replied with a laugh, "What's the problem now Normal?"

"This isn't a joke, you are constantly late, so pack up your stuff and get out!" Normal shouted standing there waiting for a response.

"You're serious aren't you?" Max stood in shock.

"Yes very serious, now go." Normal finished walking away, leaving Max in complete shock. Maybe he just needs some time.

_Max and Cindy's apartment  
_

"Max, I really need to talk to you about last night at Crash... I also wanted to see how you were from last night...well I guess you're really not there...please call me when you get in." Click. Max was sitting on the couch in her apartment listening to the message Logan had left. She grabbed her stuff and headed out the door, locking it behind her.

Max got on her motorcycle and just kept driving. She didn't know where she was going or when she'd want to come back, but just kept driving, thinking about the message that Logan had left her. She didn't want to admit it, but she missed him. Max came around a corner of the highway and slid the bike on its side. There were trucks in front of her. Wedged under her bike, she looked up to see White standing over her with his gun pointed to her head.

"So, I finally have you 452!" White said as he called his men to come and lift the bike off her. They then came and surrounded her. White nodded toward Max and the men gathered around and lifted the bike. Another of White's men walked up with a needle in his hand. Max turned her head towards the man, the needle full of drugs, smacking the man's hand, the needle hit the pavement and out of the his hand, she tried to turn over but overwhelming pain shot up her right leg. Picking up the needle off the pavement, the man shot it into Max's neck and everything went dark. White nodded at his men to put Max into the van._  
_

_Earlier that day...  
_

White was standing in front of Jam pony. It was pouring rain as a man came up to greet him. The man was dressed in black and was standing in the shadows.

"She usually goes for a drive at night." The man in black replied.

"Where?" White asked looking around.

"Down in sector 5. She'll also be on a motorcycle." The man stated. White walked away and headed around the corner; the man in black heading in the other direction.

_Max and O.C's apartment  
_

"Hello?" Logan said on the end of the phone line.

"Hey Logan, it's Original Cindy here. I was wondering if Max was with you?"

"No she isn't. I called her earlier but she hasn't called back."

"Well I'm worried, she told me that she would meet me at Crash, but she never showed up and I came back here to the apartment and she isn't here either, also her motorcycle is missing."

"Did she show up for work today?" He asked breathing deeply through the phone.

"No…not that I know of. Last I knew she was sleeping this morning from the hangover." Original Cindy said, with panic dripping off her voice.

"I'll be right over, I'll call Alec as well." Logan explained his plans.  
"All right, see you in a little while." Click.

_White's abandoned warehouse  
_

When Max finally woke, she found her hands tied and White sitting on a seat beside her. White still had his gun with him, finger still on the trigger, curtains drawn.

"Tell me why I shouldn't just kill you right here?" White said waving the gun around her face.

"I...would you mind getting that damn gun out of my face!" Max yelled. White glared at Max with a smug look, but lowered the gun; finger still on the trigger. Max was silent.

"Answer me now!" White shouted holding the gun back up to her face.

"I don't have an answer for you!" Max said turning her head away from White's gaze._  
_

_Earlier that day...  
_

A man in black arrived back at his house. He took off his long, dark, black jacket and sat down on the couch.

"I thought you said you were going to work, Alec?" Joshua commented as he walked in the room.

"Ya, I wasn't feeling well so I decided to come home." He lied.


	3. the search begins

CHAPTER 3  


_Max and O.C's apartment_

Logan bolted through the door of the apartment, with Alec in toe.

"We're finally here!" Logan bellowed from the front door. Cindy popped in the room to see Logan, with Alec behind him, half out of the door.

"Logan, do you mind moving your ass so I can get in the door?" Alec snickered at his own comment.

"Oh sorry Alec." He apologized moving out of the way of the doorway.

"All right, getting back to finding Max. I think we should split up, Alec and I will go together and Logan, you can go by yourself." Cindy grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Logan closed the door and followed them to the stairs.

They all took Logan's car to the local school where they saw the industrial looking vans. Alec and Cindy got out deciding that they would start here. They all agreed to call in about an hour._  
_

_The School_

The van stopped at last. White looked at his men and nodded towards Max. Both men got out of the van and went around to open the side door. One of the men grabbed the blindfold from his pocket and grabbed Max's arm. Max struggled as one of White's men put the blindfold on her face; she was also struggling to loosen the ropes on her hands. White was silent as he pulled Max by the arm and dragged her outside.

Inside, Max was thrown on the floor. There was a lot of talking, whispering. Meanwhile, Max smelt the air to see if she could figure out where she was. She recognized the oil from the machines, but there was another smell; one that she couldn't quite place. It was almost like airplane fuel. The smell flooded in her nose, making it difficult for her to smell anything else.

"You'll never get away with this White!" Max screamed in all directions.

"Oh...I think I will." White said amused.

_Meanwhile in the search for Max…_

"You did check on her this morning to see if she really was still sleeping right?" Alec asked as he glanced down the hall.

"Of course I did!" Cindy shot back in defense. They continued down the rest of the hall, looking in classrooms and checking the open lockers.

"See anything?" Alec asked as he started down the hall for the stairs.

"No, nothing." She replied. I hope she's ok. O.C thought.

"I'm going to look down on the next floor, are you coming?" Alec bellowed from down the hall. She said yes and went running down the hall to catch up.

"Hello?" Alec replied after his phone rang.

"Logan here, have you found anything?"

"No nothing, you?"

"No."

"Keep looking, call you later." Alec muttered hanging up the phone. They kept looking around the school but found nothing and there was now thunder and lightening outside.

_Back at the warehouse_

"Max, I think there's someone here to save you!" White taunted. Max was silent, trying to deduce who it really was. Logan, Alec, Original Cindy? Max listened intently to what White was talking to his men about. "Get them out of here now." White ordered.


	4. the rescue

CHAPTER 4  


_The School_

Max was listening to everything around her. She heard White talking on his cell phone, "... Yes, I have finally captured 452... she is here with me...". Max tried to get a hold of herself. Max you were trained at Manticore. You can do this! Max struggled with the ropes on her hands.

"You know Max, struggling won't help." White snickered, hanging up the phone. Max stopped struggling and was silent. All of a sudden she heard the familiar click of White's gun.

"I could shoot you right now you know."

"Then why don't you?" Max shot back.

"I would rather catch all of you at the same time, Alec, you, whoever else comes to save you. It's less of a challenge." He toyed with the idea and smiled to himself. Max continued to struggle to release the ropes. She finally loosened them several minutes later. At this point, White had already left the room. Max took off the blindfold to find one of White's men standing in front of her.

"White, she's loose!" The man yelled. Max stood up and punched him in the face.

"Well don't just stand there you idiot, CATCH HER!" White yelled from down the hall, running towards the room they had stashed her in. Meanwhile, Max had punched out and kicked most of the men in the room as she headed for the door. White came out of his office and stopped Max dead in her tracks.

"I'm not letting you get away this time." White exclaimed getting out his gun again, finger holding strong to the trigger. Max was motionless. She stood up straight and acted like she was giving up the fight. White lowered his hand and walked toward Max. As soon as White lowered his hand, Max was back in the fight, kicking and punching White, still trying to get out the door. White barely flinching at the weak punches Max was giving him, getting a clear shot of Max, he raised the gun and pulled the trigger

"Did you hear gun fire?" Cindy said as she shot up to a full standing position.

"Yes." Alec replied. They both headed for the door while Alec dialed Logan's cell phone number.

"Hello?" Logan answered on the other end.

"Hey Logan, its Alec here. Original Cindy and I just heard some gun fire, can you meet us in the driveway of the school?"

"Yes, I'll be right there." Logan replied stepping on the gas pedal as soon as he dropped the phone down on the seat next to him._  
_

_Back at the warehouse_

Max lay motionless on the floor in front of White; Blood running out onto the floor. White admired his work and walked back to his office. "I have killed 452." White happily announced, and then hung up the phone. White came back out to the front door where Max had been laying, but she was gone. There was blood smeared across the floor and was in the direction of the front door.

While White had been on the phone in his office, Max had managed to pull herself up and drag her lifeless body across the floor and out the front door. She was now outside the school, which she now recognized, but she had no way to contact anyone. She forced her body to move as she walked down the street. While she walked she groaned in agony still holding her side. Suddenly some headlights started towards her. She waved the one arm that was free and the car screeched to a halt. Original Cindy, Logan and Alec climbed out to see Max falling to the ground.

"Oh my god Max, what happened to you? Help me get her up!" Original Cindy yelled as both of them came around the car. They lifted her up and put her in the backseat, barely getting in the car themselves, Logan sped away towards the hospital.

_The Hospital_

They arrived at the hospital in record time; Logan had floored it almost the whole way there. Original Cindy had been gripping the seatbelt just to stay in her seat. Alec and Original Cindy carried Max out of the car and walked her into the front emergency center. Logan went up to the front desk, "I NEED TO SEE DR. CARR NOW!"

"What is the emergency please?" The woman asked getting a form out. Logan didn't reply, he just pointed to Cindy and Alec who were holding Max up. The woman frantically grabbed the intercom and called the doctor, "EMERGENCY DOCTORS TO THE FRONT DESK!" The woman announced in a panic. The doctors flooded down the hall with a stretcher waiting to go. Max's doctor, Dr. Carr had just been seeing a patient in the same hallway, and came out when he heard all the noise. He saw Alec and Original Cindy, as they placed Max on top of the stretcher and watched the doctors' race away. Original Cindy started to go with them, but the receptionist stopped her,

"I'm sorry but you can't go down there right now, there are visiting hours later." She said as she pulled Cindy away from the folding doors.

_1 hour later…_

They sat for, what felt like hours before Dr. Carr came out with any information. They all got up and waited for the results.

"There's some bad news...she has lost a lot of blood as I'm sure you figured out." Dr. Carr said as he looked at all of them and took a deep breath, "You know her blood type and it's hard to come by, would any of you be able to contact someone who'd have it?" He whispered.  
Alec looked at both Logan and Cindy, and then at the doctor, "I may have her blood type."

"All right, we should get you tested right away." Dr. Carr replied. Alec left them waiting in the waiting room, following Dr. Carr to the exam room.

Drawing the blood, they rushed it to the lab, and Alec was told to go back to the waiting room until they had run the tests and knew whether they would need more of his blood or not.

A short time later, Dr. Carr came running down the hall, not wanting to waste any time in getting Max better, "I have some good news, you do have Max's blood, so we can get more of it now, this way." Dr. Carr replied excitedly. They took his blood and he went back out to the waiting room. Logan had been pacing and Cindy was sitting in a chair with her head down.

"They said they don't know how long it's going to be." Alec announced.

_Meanwhile...  
_

White was on the phone with his boss again, "Look, I know she got away, but I won't give up!"

"You'd better hope you catch her! Call me when you've actually completed your task." Click. White hung up his phone and whispered to himself, "How did you escape me Max? How?"_  
_

_Back at the hospital_

By the time Max's surgery was complete, Alec, Logan and Original Cindy were all asleep on chairs in the waiting room. Dr. Carr walked over and shook them awake.

"What? What's happening? She's fine right!" Logan pressed for answers. Alec and Cindy opened their eyes to see Dr. Carr there.

"Is she all right?" Original Cindy asked rubbing her eyes.

"She's fine, surgery was a success, although she needs rest for a good week at least." Dr. Carr chuckled as he remembered the last time she was shot, and how she wouldn't stay still for more then 10 minutes at a time. "She wants to see you now." He replied walking toward the door. They all walked over to Dr. Carr, following him down the hall towards Max's room.

In her room, Max was already trying to get out of bed. They all rushed to her side and tried to get her back into a laying down position at least. They were a success in getting Max back down on the bed, when Max finally gave up the struggle.

"Hey you guys, how's it going?" Max said groggily, awkwardly gazing at Logan.

"We're fine, what happened to you is more the question." O.C said as she walked over and held Max's hand.

"I don't remember a lot. I remember being tied up and being in a van with White. I also remember being blindfolded and shot, I barely made it out the door without..." Max dropped her head. She was afraid to finish that sentence. Original Cindy squeezed Max's hand tighter.

"Don't worry boo, we're all here for you." She expressed.


	5. at the hospital

CHAPTER 5

_At the Hospital_

O.C hugged Max and got up to give the guys some time to say hi and see how she was doing. Alec walked over.

"Alec I heard what you did for me, I just want you to know that...thanks." Was all Max could get out.

"It's fine...don't worry. For the number of times you've saved my life…I'm just glad you're all right." Alec leaned over and hugged her. Logan awkwardly stayed back for a minute as Cindy and Alec decided to leave them alone for a while, knowing they would want to talk. Logan walked over and looked at Max, "So how are they treating you?" Logan joked with an awkward smile.

"Not bad. Dr. Carr is here keeping an eye on me." Max said as she shifted her weight on the bed.

"So about White, what do you remember about him?" Logan asked grabbing a chair and bringing it to the side of the bed.

"Well, I remember being blindfolded and in a van with him, then he took me to the school. The place smelt a lot like oil and something that smelt like airplane fuel. Then when I got loose and tried to get out of their I was...well shot..." Max concluded.

"We found you on the roadside." Logan commented thinking about the events of that night.

"Logan, don't worry about me, you should go home and get some rest." She said as Logan yawned.

"I guess you're right. I don't want to leave you though." Logan admitted, blushing.

"Logan, I'll be fine. I'm here at the hospital; there are plenty of nurses here to take care of me. Go home, you're tired." Max stated.

"Oh all right, I'll be back tomorrow though." He said getting up and putting the chair back over on the other side of the room.

"I look forward to it." Max said lying down farther and getting a little more comfortable.

_White's headquarters_

White was standing in front of Jam pony yet again, waiting again, for the man in black. Finally he arrived.

"Thank god, where's Max?" White demanded.

"Just hang on a minute. I want money for this." The man in black announced.

"You don't get to call the shots here!" White yelled.

"No money, no information on Max." He announced again, starting to walk away.

"Wait!" White yelled. The man in black turned.

"I'll give you the money." White shouted in frustration, desperate to destroy her.

"All right. I've heard that Max is at the hospital as we speak, limited supervision." The man in black reported.

"Good, that means I can find her tonight." White snickered as he handed the man his money and watched him disappear around the corner._  
_

_Hospital  
_

Max, finally alone, got herself comfortable to rest. She heard nurses doing their rounds, and the receptionist on the phone. Max had just started to drift off when Dr. Carr walked in.  
"Sorry to disturb you Max, but I just came to check on you. How are you feeling?"

"All right, a little tired right now." She replied with half a smile.

"All right, well I'll let you get some rest now." Dr. Carr said putting down the chart and leaving the room.

"Goodnight." She mumbled as she drifted off._  
_

_5 hours later…  
_

Dr. Carr came in to Max's room and tried to wake her up by shaking her gently, "Max, time to wake up."

"I don't want to wake up." She mumbled.

"There's someone here to see you." He said as he left the room. The visitor was standing there, looking intently at her.

"Who is it?" Max said groggily not knowing that Dr. Carr had left the room.

"Is that any way to greet a friend?" Original Cindy laughed. Max surrendered and opened her eyes to see O.C standing there.

"What are you doing here so late?" Max questioned as she pulled herself into an upright position.

"I couldn't sleep." She said grabbing Max's hand. They sat and were silent for a while.

"I'll be right back." O.C announced as she got up and left the room. Before she got anywhere, she came back into the room.

"Hey Max, what did you say that guy White looked like again?" O.C. asked with a strange look on her face. Max had a panicked look on her face as she pulled back the blankets. O.C walked over and stopped Max from getting out of bed.

"No way am I letting you get up yet, you've been shot for god's sake!" O.C announced as she pushed Max back onto the bed. "Cindy, I have to see him. If it is him, I need to escape!" Max shot back. Cindy surrendered and released the grip she had on Max. Max walked over to the door and looked down the hall. Sure enough it was White, walking down the hall and asking nurses questions, no prize as to guessing what the questions were about.

"Cindy, can you grab my clothes from the closet over there, I need to get out of here now." Max announced as she waited. Cindy grabbed the clothes and supported Max as they walked out into the hall. They decided that the next room was good enough for a few moments and walked in.

"Good, it's vacant!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Sssshhhh!" Max shot at Cindy, placing herself on the floor. Her stitches had re-opened and there was blood on her hospital gown.  
White walked into the room where Max had been and saw her clothes gone. He was on his way back out of the room when he saw blood on the side of the doorframe. He leaned out the door and looked down both hallways.

"You can't be far Max. I know you're here somewhere. You can't hide from me." White said as he started back down the hall.


	6. a place to stay

CHAPTER 6 

_The hospital_

Original Cindy and Max sat against the door; Max breathing heavily, looked up towards the window. She saw a shadow coming through and watched it disappear. Cindy motioned to Max that maybe they should get up and keep moving, but Max refused, she wanted to make sure that it was safe before she risked venturing out, considering her condition.

A couple minutes later, Max finally decided that it was all right to keep moving, she inched her way up against the wall into a standing position and forced herself to move forward. They opened the door and looked down both hallways, no sign of White. They grabbed Max's stuff and walked to the end of the hall where the main stairs were.

They reached the waiting room, Max went into the bathroom just off to the side to get changed and clean up her wound. When Max was done they started to walk towards the front door and left the hospital.

"Phew, we made it!" Cindy exclaimed as she stopped.

"Don't say that yet. We still have to get somewhere safe." Max explained. Max was in a lot of pain, she was almost ready to collapse. It had continued bleeding, although she had cleaned it, she wasn't able to fix it.

"This way, Cindy!" Max grabbed her hand and walked down the street.

"Max, you need to get someone to fix that wound." Cindy complained.

"I'm fine, we should be able to make it to Joshua's from here." Max refused to give into the pain. She needed it fixed, but only when they were safe.

When they got to Joshua and Alec's house they didn't even knock, they just walked in and Max collapsed on the couch. Original Cindy went looking for Joshua and Alec. Joshua was sleeping, so Cindy didn't wake him. She grabbed what passed, to them, as a first aid kit and brought it back out to Max.

"Here you go, you'd better clean that up before its gets worse." She expressed with concern.

"Oh fine." Max said dramatically as she grabbed the small box from Cindy's hand. She got out some gauze and some band-aids. She laughed as she held up the band-aids in front of Cindy's face, "You think this little thing is going to cover it?" She threw it back into the box and worked with the gauze as best she could. The wound has been re-opened and was still bleeding. She sopped up the blood with a paper towel and water, and put the gauze and tape back on.

"Now that that is taken care of, I think I should rest now." Max said as she put the kit on the table and stretched out on the couch.

"Joshua is here but he's sleeping, would you mind if I left to go run somewhere?" Cindy asked.

"Well…all right, just don't let anyone see you on the way out." She answered closing her eyes. Max immediately fell asleep; the walk from the hospital alone had tired her out to the point of collapse.

"All right, I should be back soon." Cindy shut the door as she finished and looked around outside but saw no one._  
_

_Logan's apartment building  
_

Cindy arrived at Logan's house and knocked on the door. Taking a while he finally answered the door. He was only wearing a shirt and some boxers but hadn't noticed because he was still half asleep, "Cindy, what are you doing here at this time of night?" Logan asked as he finally realized that he wasn't really dressed, so half closed the door.

"White came after Max again. She's at Joshua's right now though, but she can't stay there." O.C said in a panic.

Logan's eyes went really wide in the realization of what O.C had just stated, "White came after her again?" He repeated in shock.

"Yes, last...well actually this morning, it was early and we came out of the hospital and ran to Joshua's house." She explained.

"All right, just give me a minute and I'll get the car." Logan said as he ran back to his room to fetch a pair of pants, grabbing his coat, he locked the door behind him.

They both went in to get Max, but she wasn't on the couch. Original Cindy went to see if Joshua was in his room still, but he wasn't there either. In a state of panic she ran for the bathroom, to start the search of the entire house, she ran in and stopped dead in her tracks, she found Joshua holding Max and leaning over her.

"Joshua there you are? What are you doing?" She asked curiously, as Logan came up behind her.

"What's wrong with her, she won't stop bleeding!" Joshua panicked.

"She was shot last night, the wound just re-opened." Cindy explained as she walked towards him.

"Can you make her better?" Joshua looked up with sad eyes.

"Yes, but you have to let us take her away from here..." Cindy looked at Logan, "And if it's all right with Logan, you can come with her to his apartment." She posed the question, looking back at Logan. Logan nodded in response. Joshua carried her out to the car; he went back in to get a few of his things and hopped in the car._  
_

_Logan's apartment building  
_

Back at Logan's apartment, Joshua placed Max on the couch, while Original Cindy and Logan went to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. Max woke up and immediately she grabbed her side in pain. She noticed where she was and looked around to see Logan and Cindy coming out of the bathroom with a first aid kit in hand.

"Max! You're awake!" Original Cindy almost screamed.

"Ya, what am I doing here?" She asked as she used one hand to rub her eyes.

"You need a place to stay where White won't find you and O.C here picked my house." Logan said matter-of-factly. Cindy pulled out the gauze and anti- septic solution, needle and the thread, and then sat down on the table in front of the couch. Max started to relax as Cindy sewed her back up and applied the clean dressings. Joshua came out with some soup after getting his stuff un-packed in his room. Max looked up, "So I've got an audience now have I?" Joshua and Logan both just smiled. Joshua looked at Max with hopeful eyes, "Yes, I want Max better." Max smiled as she shifted her weight, "I'm going to be fine, Joshua." _  
_

_White's headquarters  
_

"I want to now where Max is." White announced in frustration at the man.

"Well it will take me awhile to find her, she is injured now." The man replied.

"All right, then half now, half when you tell me where she is." White said handing him more money. The man nodded and walked away._  
_

_Logan's apartment building  
_

Max ate the soup and sighed with relief.

"What was that for?" Logan asked from his computer desk.

"I'm just glad to be safe and sound... and here with you…and Joshua, safe from White for now." She glanced up sheepishly. Logan was silent, unable to think of a reply to that statement.  
Logan cleared his throat, "Well...uh... I've been trying to find out where White is now."

"Any luck so far?" Max closed her eyes and clutched her fists as she waited for Logan's reply.

"Well I've had no luck so far, but I'm going to keep trying."

"Logan, do you have an extra blanket? I'm a little cold." Max shivered.

"Ya I'll be right there." Logan said as he left the room, he grabbed the blanket from the closet and headed back into the living room.

"Here you go." Slowly placed the blanket over her shoulders and feet. Max went to grab for the blanket and brushed Logan's hand. Logan jumped back as he processed what had just happened.


	7. is she cured?

**CHAPTER 7  
**

_Logan's apartment building_

Logan started to back up. They both stared at each other losing all space and time, waiting for something to happen, for Logan to fall over in pain, anything, but nothing happened...

_White's headquarters_

White stood in front of the warehouse where he was going to meet the man in black.  
After an hour waiting the man finally arrived.

"About time." White sneered, "Where's Max?"

"Look, I told you it would take some time. I've got people working on it right now." The man said as he started to walk away.

"Well that's not good enough." White said as he pointed a gun at the man's face.

"Hey... I'm sure we can work this out somehow." The man said taking a step backwards as White stepped forward.

"She's probably staying with one of her friends, maybe Logan Cale? That's all I can tell you right now." The man said still holding back from White.  
White thought about it, "Where does this Logan Cale live?"

"In sector 8, I think." The man replied.

"Where in sector 8?" White asked more impatient and frustrated.

"In the tall building on Gail road." The man said as he tried to run away as White turned his head. White turned and pulled the trigger..._  
_

_Back at Logan's apartment Building  
_

"How come...?" Logan was speechless.

"I don't know." Max replied.

"Should we call the doctor in case, get him to run some tests." Logan suggested after taking a deep breath.

"Yeah." Max answered. Logan grabbed the phone and dialed Dr. Carr's number.

"Hello?" Dr. Carr answered on the other end.

"Yes Dr. Carr, it's me Logan." Logan said taking a deep breath.

"Oh hi Logan. I was about to call you and ask you if you knew where Max was? Last I saw, Original Cindy was visiting, then when I came back in this morning, she was gone, with all her stuff, I might add."

"I...uh... ya she's here with me. The man who killed her came to the hospital that night so she had to come here. That's not why I'm calling though. I'm calling because Max touched me... but nothing happened. Would you be able to come over and do some testing?" Logan explained.

"I'll be available in about an hour. Thanks a lot Logan, see you later." Dr. Carr added as he hung up the phone. Logan hung up his phone and sat down next to Max.

"Dr. Carr will be here in about an hour." He sighed looking down. Max put her head back and slowly started to drift off.


	8. a light on a long road

**CHAPTER 8  
**

_Logan's apartment building_

Max woke up to find Dr. Carr standing over her, "Good afternoon Max, how are you feeling?" Dr. Carr asked. "I'm doing all right." Max replied rubbing her eyes. Dr. Carr lifted her shirt to see the wound, pulled back the gauze and examined it closely. "It's almost healed. I'll just need to take a blood test to be sure." Dr. Carr explained getting a needle out of his bag. He placed the needle gently in her arm and drew the blood.

"I'll get this right to the lab." Dr. Carr packed his bag and put the needle in his brief case.

"Thanks Dr. Carr." Logan walked toward the door to walk the Doctor out and glanced back into the living room to see Max drifting off back to sleep.

"Logan," Dr. Carr asked turning, "Please don't tell Max anything yet, I just want to be sure, she's been waiting for this for so long, I just don't want to give her any false hope."

"All right." Logan closed the door behind the doctor and went back to the living room and onto his computer to do some research on one of his many cases.

Dr. Carr dealt with the blood sample personally. The lab wasn't busy and he had no appointments to deal with so immediately ran the sample.

"Well that's interesting..." Dr. Carr said examining the sample more closely.

Dr. Carr immediately called Logan.

"Hello?" Logan responded on the other end.

"Yes hi Logan, Dr. Carr here. This sample Max gave me, I think you should know something about it..."

Logan went over to wake up Max. She slowly opened her eyes to see him standing there.

"Hey Logan, what's up?" Max said rubbing her eyes and sitting up. She lifted her shirt and examined the wound to find that it wasn't bleeding anymore and had healed somewhat.

Logan smiled, "Dr. Carr called and said that he has some information about your blood sample…"

"Ya, what about it?" Max smiled and pushed the blanket back.

"He ran the tests when as soon as he got back, and found something very interesting. When you were still in the hospital, Alec gave you his blood… Alec's blood had some anti-bodies in it for your virus..."

Max's eyes grew wide and she looked at Logan, "You mean...I'm healed!"

"Yes Max, you are healed!" Max jumped up from the seat and hugged Logan, "Oh this is great!" Logan had shuddered a little when Max had hugged him, being so used to not being able to touch her and now she was full out hugging him.

"The only problem he said you should be aware of is, that he doesn't know how long these anti-bodies will keep you healed. The virus may very well come back and take over again, if that happens...well, you know." Logan tried to explain.

Max and Logan sat down slowly on the couch, staring at each other. Silence fell over the living room and leaked into the halls. Max brushed Logan's face.

"I'm been waiting so long for that." Logan smiled as he closed his eyes and enjoyed Max's warm hand.

"I know me too." Max responded as she continued to brush his face with her hand. Logan opened his eyes to find Max's lips next to his, caressing them softly, embraced, they both took in the moment.

Logan opened his eyes to find Max asleep beside him, and the window beside his bed open. He pulled the sheets back and grabbed some pants off the floor. He sat examining his hands, which had red dots covering them. He looked over at Max and walked out to the living room, grabbing the phone and dialing Dr. Carr's number.

"Hello?" Dr. Carr's voice groggily responded on the other end of the line.

"Hi Dr. Carr, it's Logan. I'm sorry to bother you at this time in the morning however there is something I think you should know about. I found these red dots on my hand this morning after me and Max...uh...well in any case I found them this morning and I think something's wrong…" Logan explained.

Max walked out into the living room in one of Logan's huge shirts.

"Morning." Max said as she walked over and hugged him. Logan pulled away slowly.

"What's wrong?" Max said standing up. Logan reached up to show Max the back of his hands,

"Dr. Carr thinks that the virus is back..." Max dropped her head, her eyes welling up, and looked back at Logan, "But I thought... why now?" Max said with a tear streaming down her face.

"I know, I thought so too. I hate to say this, but I'm really starting to believe that we are not meant to be together." Logan sighed dropping his head down. Max brushed away the tears, and turned up to Logan's gaze, "We are meant to be together, it was Manticore's fault for all this mess! I'm not giving up yet, I want a normal life and they are even trying to take that away." Max concluded walking back into Logan's room.

Logan sat at his desk, drowned in the pain of what felt like, losing Max forever. It was then that he silently agreed with Max, "I won't give up either," and started researching for a case he had almost finished, trying to forget this whole Manticore, genetically made stuff that affected their "almost relationship".


	9. signs

CHAPTER 9 

_2 days later…_

_Jam Pony Messenger Service_

Max, being late for work again, walked into Jam Pony to find everyone staring at her. She noticed that everyone around her weren't moving either, she cocked her eyebrows and walked over to the lockers and saw that Alec and Original Cindy, although she hadn't really noticed that they weren't moving either, because she was opening her locker and throwing her stuff in. She turned to Original Cindy and saw that she and Alec were like that too. What is going on with everyone? Max thought to herself. She walked out from behind the lockers and saw that everyone else was in the same "frozen like" state. She walked along to find Logan standing there staring at her as well. She tried to shake him but couldn't wake him. Suddenly she found that everyone started to shake, almost like they were having seizures. Max started walking backwards away from everyone and turned to see White staring back at her. He leaned closer to her face, "I know your secret 452, and it's only a matter of time."….

Max woke with a sudden jolt, drenched in sweat; she threw back the sheets and sat up. It wasn't light outside yet, but Max got up out of bed anyway, wanting to forget her dream…or nightmare. She felt a sudden nauseous feeling creeping up into her throat; she walked into the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. She had dark circles under her eyes and looked a little pale. It must have been the bad dream last night. Max thought to herself as the feeling kept creeping up into her mouth. She tried to swallow but it wouldn't stop, leaning over the sink, she let it all out. She started to feel faint and backed herself against the back bathroom wall and lowered herself down to the floor. I really miss Logan. I should give him a call. Max thought to herself as she felt her eyes well up.

When Max had finally come out of the bathroom, she went into the kitchen to grab some breakfast. O.C was standing at the counter making some coffee and turned to hear Max come into the room. There was also another woman in the room. Max sat down beside the woman and introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Max."

"Oh hi," The woman said, turning in surprise at Max's entrance, "I'm Connie. Nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you too." Max said as she got up and grabbed and mug and poured herself some milk.

"You're having milk?" O.C questioned in surprise.

"Yeah, I just got the oddest craving for it." Max shrugged it off.

_Jam Pony Messenger Service_

Max and Original Cindy walked into work on time, heading over to their lockers. Alec had seen them come through the door and walked over, "Hey you two, what's going on?"

"What do you want Alec?" O.C sensed his attitude, knowing that he was only nice when he wanted something.

"Nothing, can't I be nice without motive?"

"No, we know you too well, Alec." Max laughed. Alec had a cross face, "Well nice to know." Walking away, Max and O.C both laughed out loud. O.C turned toward Max, "I think you have a visitor." Logan standing at the door, O.C nodded toward the door when Max looked at her, "Oh, all right, I'll join you in a few minutes." Max walked over to the door, holding eye contact with Logan the whole distance from her locker.

"Hi Logan." Max said, with a real urge to bear hug him, but knowing that was never possible, she turned her head away.

"Hi Max. Can we talk somewhere?" He asked as he looked in the direction Max was looking in, to find O.C and Alec staring at them from behind the lockers, but at the sight of Logan looking at them, they shot back around the lockers.

"Yeah, sure." Max answered turning back towards him. They walked outside Jam Pony and down the street, finding a bench a block later that they both sat down on.

"What did you want to talk about?" Max asked, staring deeply into Logan's eyes.

"I miss you Max," Logan took a deep breath, "I know that this virus keeps us from touching each other, but that doesn't mean we can't see each other does it?"

"I've missed you too Logan, and we can still see each other." Max answered.

"Well I've been thinking about us these past two days and…," Max felt a huge shiver creep up her back. She closed her eyes for a minute as her mind raced.


	10. a test

CHAPTER 10 

_Near Jam Pony Messenger Service_

"Max, are you all right?" Logan asked. Max suddenly came back to reality and realized that she was bent over and Logan was on the ground on one knee. There were people who turned to gaze as they walked past, but none stopped, probably suspecting that Logan was proposing.

"What hap-" Max stuttered. Logan got up off the ground and sat back on the bench.

"You threw up, then I don't really know what happened, you kind of fainted I guess, but we should really get you home." He said getting up and waiting for Max.

"Wait, I threw up again?" Max looked up wide-eyed at Logan.

"Wait, what do you mean again?"

"Uh…well I uh...all right, I threw up this morning too." Max dropped her head as Logan cocked his eyebrows and announced again, "We should really get you home, you need rest."

"I'm fine, I don't sleep or rest!" Max said frustrated, getting up and walking wobblingly down the street, as Logan followed and watched her.

"Max, what's wrong?" O.C asked when she saw Max walk back into Jam Pony.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Max snapped as she kept walking through Jam Pony to the bathrooms. O.C looked at Logan, "What happened to Max?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't really don't know myself, one minute we were talking, the next she threw up and, what I can only describe as fainted. She told me that she had also thrown up this morning and, walked away when I tried to tell her that I would take her home." Logan explained. O.C looked on wide-eyed and slightly smiled, "I'm going to go and find Max." Running off, Logan was left there to ponder what had just happened in the last half hour. Alec walked up noticing Logan just standing there and staring off into space, "Hey Logan, are you all right?" Logan finally snapping back to reality looked at Alec in surprise, "Yeah, I'm just worried about Max."

"Why, what's wrong with Max?" Alec asked nervously.

"I don't know, maybe O.C will know. She's gone to find Max now." Logan cut to the chase, point of fact answer.

"What happened?"

"Well I wanted to talk to her but she threw up and, well I think she actually did faint and when I told her I wanted to take her home, she got upset with me." Logan said sighing heavily. Alec stared blankly at Logan as he took all the information in and tried to process it and figure out what it really meant. There was a long silence as both of them thought about the day's events so far.

"Maybe she just needs a couple of days." Alec finally suggested.

"I hope so." Logan sighed.

O.C came out a short time later to bring the news, "Max is really sick you guys, I think she'll need a few days off."

"A few days?" Alec said in shock, "How long is she going to be sick?"

"Well…uh," O.C tried to explain, "I'm not really sure, I think she'll be fine in a couple of days." O.C said heading back to the girls bathroom to look after Max. Alec and Logan just looked in complete bewilderment at what was going on.

Back in the girl's bathroom, Max was sitting on the floor, her face ashen and her eyes tiny slits.

"Max come on, I'm going to take you home." O.C said trying to get Max to her feet. Struggling O.C finally got Max up and walked her to the door.

Logan and Alec were still standing there when they saw Max and O.C come out of the bathroom. They stared at both of them in complete and utter shock, not knowing what to do or say. O.C and Max walked over to Alec and Logan, Alec taking Max's other arm and wrapping it around his shoulder, to support her. She can't be that sick, she never gets sick, never. Logan was more trying to convince himself that he was seeing things and that Max really would be all right. He had still wanted to ask her his question, but decided waiting until she was a little better would be wise. Logan said he would see them back to Max and O.C's apartment.

_Max and O.C's apartment_

Alec and O.C lowered Max onto the couch inside the apartment. Alec stood there watching Max well O.C went to see how Logan was, "Are you going to be all right?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just hope Max is going to be all right." Logan stared at Max, helpless to hold her, take care of her. Why am I going to ask her this question then. I can't even take care of her, which is sort of the whole idea. Do I even think she's going to say yes to this? This insane idea that maybe they could actually be together with this virus holding them back? Logan bowed his head, in a struggle to keep calm, he said he would call and check up on her in a day or so. Not wanting to push an already unstable issue, O.C said she would call if she knew anything, whether it be worse or better and watched Logan walk out.

She shut the door and walked back over to Alec and Max, who was now asleep, Alec was sitting there and brushing her hair, "Is she going to be ok?" Alec asked, more like a mumble then actual words.

"I hope so, but if it gets worse I will call the doctor." O.C answered.

The next morning Max was up, not working or doing backbreaking work, but enough to get herself off the couch and to her bedroom, or the bathroom if she needed to. Still feeling sick, she kept a bucket in her room, in case she felt faint again and couldn't make it to the bathroom in time.

She got herself some breakfast, just a bowl of cereal; trying to put something back in her stomach at least. Taking small bites, she started to feel a little better. It was Saturday now and O.C had gone out to get some groceries. Walking in the door O.C saw Max up and eating.

"Morning girl, I'm glad to see that you are feeling better." Closing the door she stepped into the kitchen to put the groceries down.

"Morning O.C, yeah a little better, not as much as I'd hoped though. What happened to me yesterday, last thing I remember, Logan was going to ask me a question. Next thing I know, I'm waking up and he's staring at me, on one knee I might add. I didn't know what had happened and he wanted to take me home, but I said no and walked back to Jam Pony, and I woke up here this morning." Max explained taking another bite.

"He wanted to ask you a question, and he was on one knee!" O.C nearly dropped the eggs on the floor as she heard Max's story.

"Yes, I don't know what he asked me though, I was in and out of it most of the time actually." O.C just stood there and was putting the dots together, "Hey gurl, would you mind taking a little test I bought." Max scrunched up her face in confusion, but agreed.

Max handed the finished test to O.C, who took and looked at the instructions. Wide-eyed she turned to Max to give her the results.


	11. questions

CHAPTER 11

_Crash_

"What took you so long?" White snapped.

"Had to make a detour…do you have the money?" The man in black answered.

"That's not your concern right now, where is 452?" White pressed.

"No money, no information on Max." The man in black had repeated to White several times already.

"Look…I need information, you'll get the money later." White finally answered.

"That's not good enough." The man in black, like so many times before, started to walk away. White didn't move this time, just letting the man go without a word.

_Max and O.C's apartment 6:30am._

The phone rang suddenly, just as Max was getting out of bed to get ready for work. She ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone, "Hello?" Max said slowly.

"Gee, you are really a morning person aren't you?" The man said.

"What do you want Alec?"

"I need to talk to you. I was wondering if we could meet up before work?"

"Umm…I guess, just give me a couple of minutes to get ready here. Where and when do you want to meet?" Max replied looking around for something to write on.

"How about Jam Pony in about half an hour. Can you make it?" Alec asked anxiously.

"Yeah. I'll see you then." Max said hanging up the phone, and walking back towards her room. O.C had just come out of her own room, "So what was that all about?" Rubbing her eyes she went over to the bar in the kitchen and sat down.

"Oh that was Alec, he said he needs to talk to me. So I'm going to go and meet him in about half an hour." Max replied, walking into her room grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom.

Max was ready in 15 minutes and heading out the door by the time O.C had just finished making breakfast.

"Gurl, you need something to eat!" O.C yelled.

"I'll be fine, I don't have any time anyways, I have to go and meet Alec now." Max yelled from outside the door.

_Jam Pony_

Max arrived but Alec was nowhere to be seen. It was already 10 minutes after they were supposed to meet, what could be keeping him so long? Max was watching for Alec all around her, every 2 minutes, not wanting to be caught off guard. Alec finally came running down the street behind Max, wanting to surprise her; he put his hand over her eyes. She was so on edge, that she elbowed Alec right in the ribs. Alec fell over in pain, "I know I was a little late, but…" Alec tried to laugh at his own joke.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Alec, I thought you were one of White's men." Max held back a smile and helped him up.

"Gee, thanks." Alec said finally getting back to his feet.

They were walking along the streets in silence. Not knowing what to talk about anymore, since all the subjects they had in common had already been explored and wanting to know what Alec needed to talk to her about, she broached the subject, "So what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh, I was thinking about the four of us getting out of the city for awhile, Logan thought it would be a good idea, just until we know what's White planning. I found out that White's been only 6 blocks away from your and O.C's apartment building." Alec concluded with nervousness on his voice.

"He's been that close the whole time?" Max asked in wonder.

"Yes, I don't know if he's had anything tapped or wired yet, but Logan still thinks it's a better idea if we leave the city for awhile."

"Oh." Max was all she said as she thought about it. She was afraid of spending that much time that close to Logan, but at the same time, she didn't really want to leave the city without him either.

_Jam Pony_

"So what did Alec want to talk to you about?" O.C asked Max when she walked in.

"Oh, just wanted to talk and hang out." Max lied, grabbing her deliveries; she avoided O.C's eye contact, but O.C saw right through her, "Max, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine." Max lied again as they grabbed their bikes to head out.

They went out to make their deliveries and didn't talk about it anymore that day. O.C figured she could question Max after they had been drinking at Crash. Maybe then she could get some straight answers out of the genetically altered human.

_Crash later that day_

Max brought the jug of beer over. Everyone who Max and O.C knew had shown up, even Asha and Normal, who was the biggest surprise to them all. Alec and Logan were playing pool together, as they often did, with Sketchy and Normal watching them, and Asha and O.C were talking back at the table.

"So who's winning?" Max piped up to announce her return.

"Oh uh…well we weren't really paying attention." O.C answered, whispering to Asha that they would talk again later.

"Oh really, well what topic was that much more interesting?" Max smiled.

"Uh…nothing." Both O.C and Asha said at once. Max all of a sudden hesitating taking a drink; she looked at them both strangely, "What's going on?"

"Nothing, honest. Max you shouldn't be drinking beer right now." O.C said taking away the glass in Max's hand.

"Why the hell not?" Max snickered, thinking it was a joke.

"Because you still may be sick, do you really want to make it worse?" Max cocked her eyebrow, but dropped her drinking that night anyways, knowing that O.C really was worried about Max for some odd unknown reason to her.

_Max and O.C's apartment_

Max lay silently on her bed, thinking about what Alec had said. _"Logan thinks we should leave the city for a couple of days, at least until we know what White's planning…"_ Did he know what White was planning all along? Does he still know? Max took a long and deep breath, waiting for some conclusion to come to her, but none came. Unable to sleep and feeling sick again, she walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She still looked awfully pale and was feeling the nauseous feeling move to her throat and mouth again. Leaning over the sink, she again had to let her stomach relieve itself of the acid feeling in her throat. Wanting some answers about what O.C had given her the test for and what she had believed to be the problem, she walked over to O.C's room, she walked in and shook her awake.

"What?" She groggily asked as she forced herself to open her eyes.

"What was that test for and what did you think was going on with me?"

"I uh…alright, it was a pregnancy test, I thought you might be pregnant." O.C answered slowly, but finally.

"Am I? Was…or rather am I pregnant?" Max stared at O.C, who dropped her head in a battle that was well lost.


	12. the past is back

**CHAPTER 12**

_Max and O.C's apartment_

Finally giving up the fight to keep it a secret O.C finally answered Max truthfully, "Yes Max, you are pregnant." O.C once again dropped her head and sighed heavily. Max dropped her head, "How did this happen? What do I do? How am I going to tell Logan?" Max's head was spinning with all the possibilities.

"I know what to do. I will help you." O.C said as she dropped her head again, wondering whether it was right to tell Max yet. Max could feel her eyes well up and a couple of tears stream down her face. _How is Logan going to take this news? Is he going to be able to help with this damn virus in the way? _Several more tears streamed down Max's face as O.C held her.

Finally she caught her breath and looked up at O.C, telling her everything about what her and Alec had talked about that afternoon.

"I agree with Logan, that you and Alec should be out of the city for awhile, but now that we know this, are you going to be alright seeing Logan?" O.C asked, sighing, expecting an answer that was typical of Max.

"I don't know, but I'm going to have to tell him sooner or later right? I mean this is his baby too." Max answered. O.C nodded with the response that Max gave.

_Crash 2a.m._

"Here's your money, now where is 452?" White snapped, throwing the moneybag in the man's face, in complete frustration. Partly about this long and tedious process on getting information from a man he didn't even know and partly because Max had slipped through his fingers the last time he'd caught her.

"She lives in a building 6 blocks away from where you are staying, heading west down that street." The man started to walk away when White yelled back at him, "I WANT A BETTER ANSWER THEN THAT! I PAID DAMN GOOD MANY TO FIND OUT WHERE SHE IS! NOW TELL ME!"

"I did tell you." He yelled back in reply. White was getting too impatient and crossed the line, pulling out his gun, setting it; he pulled the trigger and watched the man fall to the ground.

_Jam Pony_

"What's on the line up Normal?" Max asked wearily.

"There have to be 200 packages delivered today, you each get to do 30. Here's the sheet." Normal said, giving them a sinister smile, and added, "Have fun!"

"Yeah right." O.C laughed, "When is working here ever fun?" Max just laughed as Normal glared at her.

"Come on O.C, we better get a move on if we are going to get this done anytime soon."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

Finally at 2:30 p.m. they only had 4 packages each left. Max started in the direction that she had to go and O.C took a left. Max was almost there when her pager went off; looking down she saw it said ZACH, HOSPITAL. Nearly crashing her bike, she screeched to a halt in the middle of the street. Several people turned to see if Max was all right, and when they saw that she was, continued on their way. She stood in complete shock and awe. _How long has he been back? Why didn't he call to tell me he was back? Why is he at the hospital?_ Max started biking towards O.C.

"O.C, O.C! Zach is back! Zach is back!" Max shouted.

"When…how…" O.C tried to catch her breath and complete her sentences.

"I don't know; he just sent me a page message saying he's at the hospital." Max explained trying to catch her own breath.

"Well what the hell are you standing around here telling me for, go and see him. Don't worry, I'll cover for you." O.C shouted.

"Thanks!" Max headed towards the hospital on her bike faster then she ever had before.

_The hospital_

"Max thanks for coming. I didn't expect you quite this fast, but I don't mind." Zach said trying to smile.

"How are you?" Max fake-smiled back unsure of her mixed emotions.

"A little better already. How are you?"

"I'm uh…good, what did you want to talk about?" Max starting asking, wanting to get to the point quickly.

"White was the one who shot me."

"White? How does he know that you are here in the city?"

"I don't know." He lied, looking deeply into Max's eyes. Max looked down.

"Is that what you really wanted to talk about?" Max asked looking back into Zach's eyes, looking back down, answered, "no. You always did know how do find the real answers in me." Taking a deep breath, he looked back up.

"I came back for you Max. I love you." He admitted as he watched Max's eyes drop in disappointment.

"I uh…I don't know what to say." Sighing, she sat in silence. The silence filled the room and echoed out into the hall.


	13. reality

CHAPTER 13 The Hospital 

"I'm sorry Zach." Max expressed as her emotions took over. Tears streaming down her face, Zach hugged her tightly and just basked in the embrace of the women he loved.

Max and O.C's apartment 

"What's wrong Max?" O.C noticed her best friend sulking.

"I am just not sure if I made the right choice being with Logan." Max answered.

"What? What makes you think that?"

"When I went to see Zach, he said he came back because of me, he also said he loves me. I'm just wondering if Logan and me will ever be able to be together with this stupid virus in the way, not to mention I'm now pregnant with our baby. How is he going to take the news? Is he even going to be able to help?" Max slumped down and more tears streamed down her cheeks. O.C walked over to Max and hugged her, "I'm sorry, I don't have any answers for you yet, but I'm going to help you with the pregnancy. I'll even help you when you tell Logan if you want."

"Thanks O.C." Max sniffed.

Jam Pony 

"You are going to be fine. Do you remember what I told you?" O.C assured her. Max was standing beside her locker, turned her back toward the door and started fidgeting.

"Yes, I'm just worried about what he's going to say." Max answered truthfully.

"Hey you two." Alec smiled as his apparent excitement bubbled over.

"Hi Alec, what's got you so excited?" O.C asked smiling back and looking over at Max, who was trying to avoid telling Alec before she even told Logan.

"I won a bet last week, I'm here to celebrate with you both, how about celebrating at Crash tonight?"

"Tonight's not a good time Alec." O.C answered.

"What could possibly be more important then crash with friends?" Alec laughed.

"Alec, please don't ask, it's just more important." Max answered before O.C could say anything.

"Well all right. Max, are you still sick?" Alec asked remembering last weeks chaos.

"Uh…yes, but I'm getting medicine for it." Max lied, avoiding Alec's eye contact.

"Ok then, I'm just glad you are better." Alec admitted.

"Thanks." Max smiled. The first honest smile towards anyone that day, made Alec smile back.

Logan walked into Jam Pony and looked around for Max, when he spotted Alec.

"Hey Alec, have you seen Max?" He said, walking towards Alec.

"Uh yeah, she's right here." Max glared at him and he just shrugged. Logan came around the lockers and saw Max standing there, "Hey do you mind if we talk?"

"No, let's go outside." Max suggested, grabbing O.C's hand from behind her, she walked out of Jam Pony. Alec was puzzled and looked quizzingly at O.C, who just shook her head, meaning don't ask.

Palms sweating, she half-smiled at Logan, as they sat down on a bench just outside.

"How are you Max? Are you still sick?"

"I'm all right. How are you doing?" The tension at the awkward conversation, and attempt to make small talk was apparent to them both, so Max got right to the point.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you today is because I have some news." Max took a deep breath and took the plunge with the awkward news, "That night a month ago that we spend together was great. I don't regret it, even if it was for just one night, but something happened to me after that you should know about. I found out…Logan…I'm pregnant." Logan stood there in complete shock.

"How…when…but I used a condom?" Logan looked around to make sure no one was listening and looked back at Max.

"I know. That still doesn't change the fact that I _am_ pregnant." Max searched his eyes, trying to find out what he really thought of all this or whether he showed any indication of wanting to be responsible. Finally getting nervous about Logan's rambling and not wanting the trouble of asking him later, or even asking at all, she continued, "Logan…I still don't know how this is going to work with the virus." Logan looked up in shock. Standing up he started pacing and mumbling out loud. Finally grasping hold of the situation, he started making sense with complete sentences.

"I forgot all about the virus! Have you seen a doctor at all yet?"

"No, I just found out about this yesterday night, I just thought you should know now."

"It's settled then." Logan smacked his fist into his other hand in determination.

"What's settled?" Max asked as confusion etched her face.

"I have been wanting to ask you this question since you got sick the other day." Logan started. Max stopped suddenly, thinking she was going to be sick again, he looked her in the eyes and asked, "Are you alright? You aren't going to be sick are you?"

"No I'm fine." Max swallowed hard and took a deep breath, bracing herself for the reality that might escape his lips.


	14. decisions and some answers

CHAPTER 14 Jam Pony 

_"Max, I want you to live with me. I can help you with the baby, even if it's just getting things and making dinners." Logan smiled, awaiting her answer. Max let out a huge sigh and smiled._

_"Does that mean yes?" Logan's eye went wide, and full of hope. _

_"Logan, I love you, but I don't want to risk hurting you again…with this virus." Seeing that he was hurt, she continued, hoping it would take some of the pain away, "I just don't want to hurt you or risk what we have. Please don't be mad, I just love you to much, I don't want us to drift or hurt each other." Max answered filling her eyes well up with tears. Logan looked up in surprise, having never seen Max be emotional at all, he wasn't really sure what to do; he couldn't even hug her or hold her. Will it be too hard if we live together? Will I forget and just hug her or hold her?_

_"I know, I thought about that too, but I figure if we really love each other that much, then shouldn't we be together?" He posed._

_"I don't know, maybe if I had found a cure in Alec's blood or a more permanent cure. I wouldn't hesitate if I had a cure. I just don't want to hurt you." Max panicked, not knowing whether this conversation was going to drag out or be answered today. _

_"I know, I don't care anymore, I just want to be with you." _

_"I want to be with you to." _

_"Does that mean yes?" _

_"Yes." Max smiled. Logan grinned from ear to ear, "Max, I love you." _

_Back inside Jam Pony, Max was explaining to O.C what had happened between Logan and her. O.C was ecstatic, hugging Max tightly. _

_"O.C you're hurting me!" Max mumbled with a small breath of air. _

_"I'm sorry," O.C, said letting go, "I'm just so happy for you." _

_"I'm glad too, now I just have to tell everyone else…including Zach and Alec." Max dropped her head in worry again, now because of how they were going to react, because she knew how both of them felt about her, especially Zach, he admitted his love for her and Alec…well she knew Alec cared for her and felt like she was a sister to him as far as she knew. Shaking her head to get the thoughts out for the meantime, she lifted her head and got her deliveries to start with. _

Crash

_Max, Alec, O.C and Logan were all at Crash that night and we hanging out. With Logan there and Alec still not knowing what was going on was making Max nervous, nervous that Logan would blurt something out. She wanted to tell him in her own time. When Logan had gone to say hi to someone else and O.C went to get another pitcher of beer, Alec and Max were left by themselves at the table. Looking around Max tried to avoid the topic altogether, but without much success. _

_"How come you aren't drinking Max? Is something wrong?" Alec had noticed. _

_"Well I uh…I'm still just a little sick and I don't want to risk it." _

_"Risk what?" Alec cocked his eyebrow in confusion. _How sick is she?

_"Alec, I don't really want to talk to you about this right now, I'm sorry." Max dropped her head, trying not to let her emotion take over again. _

_"Oh all right, well you know I'm always here if you need me right?" _

_"Yeah, thanks." Max smiled and felt nauseous moving up again. Swallowing, she refused to give into her pregnancy._

Max and O.C's apartment

_"So when are you moving out anyways?" O.C asked as she got a cup of coffee. _

_"I don't know, we didn't really talk about that." Max shrugged with confusion on her face, "I am really wondering if this is what I want." _

_"Are you still wondering about that?" O.C smiled in reassurance. _

_"Well yeah, I mean we haven't even been on a proper date and now all of a sudden he wants me to move in with him, what would you say?" _

_"I guess you have a point, but gurl you both love each other, I mean would dating really have mattered that much?" _

_"I guess not. I guess I'm just worried about touching him if we are going to be around each other all the time I mean." _

_"But you won't be around him all the time. You'll be at work most of the day and at night you will be sleeping in a separate rooms, right?" _

_"Yeah I guess." Max thought about it, _But what about the baby? Is he going to be able to hold the baby? _Max swallowed hard and closed her eyes. _

The hospital

_"Hey Max, what are you doing here so late?" Zach asked, lying in bed, he just tilted his head to look at Max standing by the door. _

_"I wanted to talk to you about the other night." Max said, grabbing a chair, she put it beside the bed and sat down. _

_"What about that night?" _

_"I uh…well about that whole coming back for me." Swallowing and taking a deep breath, she continued, "I'm so happy to see you, I'm glad you are back, but something happened when you were away…I'm still with Logan, you know that, but what you don't know is that we found a temporary cure for this virus that usually keeps me away from him, what I mean is I can't touch him. White had shot me a month ago and Alec gave me his blood in the hospital, which had the cure, but it was only temporary. We didn't know about it at the time and we spent that night together…I just found out 2 days ago…Zach, I'm pregnant." Max watched bravely for his reaction as she took another deep breath. _


	15. possible problems

CHAPTER 15

Jam Pony

"When you gave me your blood, after White had shot me…well it was a temporary cure." Max waited for a response, which never came. So she continued, "Logan and I ended up spending the night together…and a couple of days later, I found out that…I'm pregnant." Max whispered.

"You are, that's great…I mean if that's what you want." Alec smiled. Max stood there in complete surprise at Alec's reaction and couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You're not mad…upset…disappointed?"

"No, why? Should I be?"

"Well no, I'm just surprised I guess. I thouht you would be surprised or upset just like Zach was."

"Zach!"

"Yeah. He's back…Didn't I tell you?"

"No, what's he doing here now?"

"He came back for me…" Max looked into Alec's eyes, relizing that she was talking to Alec about this. Knowing how he felt about Zach. She looked down and continued, "I feel a little funny about talking to you about this…he said he loves me."

"What? Where is he?"

"At the hospital, he was shot. Alec, what are you going to do?"

"I may go and see him then, talk to him about it. Thanks for telling me about this Max. I'm glad you trust me."

"Please just don't tell anyone else yet, I still have to go to the doctor and make sure everything is alright."

"Ok."

"Thanks Alec." Max smiled.

Max and O.C's apartment

"How did it go with Alec?"

"Fine actually…he said it was great, if that's what I really wanted." Max started cutting up some carrots for dinner that they were making.

"What! Our Alec said this?"

"Yeah. I couldn't believe it either."

"I never thought I'd live to see the day." O.C laughed as she threw the meat in the oven. This was going to be there last dinner together as roommates. Logan had called Max that night after work and asked her if tomorrow was alright. Max had said yes and was getting her stuff together.

Logan's apartment Next morning

"Is that all your stuff?" Logan asked, grinning from ear to ear and his face beaming.

"Yeah." Max said smiling back.

"Great!" Logan practically ran out to the living to grab the last box. O.C walked in, very sullum, "So that's it huh?"

"Yeah." Max answered turning around to face her.

"I'm happy for you. I know that you've wanted something like this to happen for a long time now." O.C nervously smiled. Max's eyes filled up and she threw her arms around O.C, enbracing each other for the longest time.

Max lay awake for most of the night. She hadn't been feeling that well since she had gone to bed, she wasn't sure if it was morning sickness or the dinner, but either way, she wasn't happy about it.

Having finally fallen asleep 2 hours before out of sheer tiredness, she woke up again, feeling stabbing pains in her abdomin she curled up in the fetal position, crying in pain.

Hospital

Alec followed the nurse into the room were Zach was staying. The nurse shook Zach awake and announced that Alec was here to see him.

"Alec? What are you doing here so late?" It was 4am when he leaned over to look at the clock beside him.

"Max told me that you were here. I had no idea you were even back in town."

"Yeah." Zach sat up a little and continued after having a drink of water, "I came back to see Max, and I kind of ended up being shot in the process." Laughing awkwardly, he then coughed.

"What happened?" Alec maintained a serious face.

Zach frowned, "Well I uh…all I remember really was that White was there." Zach turned away, avoiding Alec's eye contact.

"White? How did he know that you were back?" Alec wide-eyed.

"I uh…well I don't really think he knew that it was me…I had a hood on." Taking another drink of water, still avoiding his eye contact.


	16. settling in brings the same questions

CHAPTER 16

The hospital

"What happened after that?" Alec continued to question, trying to get straight answers.

"Well I uh…I was walking away and he pulled out a gun and shot me…next thing I remember was waking up here." Zach finally put down his glass still half full with water, giving into Alec's line of questioning.

"White must have had motive. Come on Zach, he wouldn't just pull a gun out unless he knew the person or was trying to hurt someone he knew or wanted to…"

"Unless he wanted to…what?"

"Wanted to capture them. Was that what happened with you? Did White know it was you and want to capture you?"

"No, I swear, he didn't know it was me!" Zach fake-yawned trying to get Alec to leave finally. Alec, of course knew better then that, but decided not to argue it any longer.

"Alright, I'll let you rest and I'll be back later." Alec shut the door behind him and waited.

Logan and Max's apartment

"Are you comfortable?" Logan asked, staring at Max, and a very wide smile.

"Yes, Thank you Logan." Max answered, trying to hide her fear from Logan. I'm still so worried Logan; I wish I could tell you everything I want to. Max ate the rest of her dinner and put her dishes by the sink.

"Max, are you sure you are alright?" Logan asked, noticing Max's silence.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just tired." Max answered smiling.

Max lay was awake most of the night. Wondering what was going to happen. Is this baby going to live? How will Logan take care of it? What if I can't take care of it instead of Logan? How will I be able to tell Logan if it doesn't survive? With all the thoughts running through Max's head, she started to feel the emotion flooding back. Refusing to give in, she grabbed her running clothes and shoes and threw them on to go for a run and clear her head.

The hospital

Zach started throwing some of his clothes back on. Grabbing the rest of his stuff and shoving it into a bag, he opened the door to his room to find Alec standing there glaring at him.

"I knew you would try to run. Remember we both came from Manticore." Alec smirked.

"Look Alec, I can't stay here, White still might be out there." Zach answered, out of breath.

"I thought you said he didn't know it was you? How would he know where you are then?" Alec's expression didn't falter. Knowing full well that Zach had been lying the whole time he didn't move an inch from the door.

"He doesn't know it was me, but he gets hospital records and I don't want my name to come up and have him coming after me. Please get out of my way!" Zach tried to push his way through, but still Alec didn't move, "No, I can't let you put Max in danger. I'll stay here and make sure that White doesn't come after you."

"No, get out of my way!"

Max's special place

She had been coming here for years now. Ever since moving to Seattle, she called this place her own secret hide out. It's where she came to think, came to talk to the ones she had loved at Manticore and lost. She came to clear her head, when she couldn't talk to anyone else about any her problems. Now all she could think about was this baby. How it would survive. Would it survive? Will the baby have this virus? Thoughts swirling around in her head, the thoughts of motherhood, the thoughts of concern a mother has when she feels her baby is in danger. _I will go and see the doctor tomorrow, because I can't take this anymore. If I don't do something so, I'll go crazy thinking about it. _Finally deciding on a plan of action and being content with it, she finally felt relaxed.

Heading back she thought about Logan. Being with him was the best thing that had ever happened to her, but this virus was keeping them apart. And the one cure they had was only temporary and they would have to ask for Alec's blood. How could she ask Alec for that? How is this going to work? Shaking her head, she tried to rid herself of these thoughts. _I have a doctor's appointment on Thursday, so for now, I'm not going to worry and I'll put it aside. _Smiling, she reached the door to her new apartment with Logan. Stopping, she held the doorknob and stared for what felt like several minutes. _I can't believe that Logan and I are living together. I never thought this would happen. I thought this virus would ruin our lives together, but maybe it will work out after all_. A grin playing at the edges of her mouth, she turned the knob and walked in.

Logan and Max's apartment

There was a knock on the door at 2 am. Max turning to look at the door from the living room couch was startled by the sudden thump of the knock. Opening the door she was surprised to find Zach standing on the other side.

"Zach! What's wrong?" Max concerned at the way he looked, had panic filled eyes. Still wearing his hospital gown, he was slumped against the doorframe and with his eyes half closed, and collapsed on the floor before he could answer.

Max had quickly called for Logan. They had lifted him up onto the couch in the apartment and Max had run to get some cool towels because he was running a very high fever.

"Oh Zach, why did you leave the hospital?" Max asked aloud. Not really talking to Zach, but at the same time talking to him.

Logan walked in with another bowl of warm water.

"So how is he doing now? Any change?" Logan asked. Max shook her head as it dropped. Logan wanted so badly to comfort her, hug her, kiss her, hold her, but dropped his head at the realization that it may never happen again. Logan handed her the bowl, careful not to touch her skin.


	17. somethings wrong with max

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done guys, I've been trying to finish school. I've had 11 hours of homework per day and it's been hell. But here it is anyways. Hope you enjoy. originallizard

CHAPTER 17

Logan and Max's apartment

"Thank you Logan…for everything." Max smiled brightly at Logan, who smiled back. Max turned her attention back to Zach. Placing a new warm towel on Zach's forehead, Max watched, out of the corner of her eye, Logan sit down on the coffee table and watch Max working, They sat silent for several minutes without talking, and breathing very softly.

Jam Pony

"Zach is in pretty bad shape. He shouldn't have left the hospital." Max was talking to O.C before they started their deliveries.

"Did you take him back to the hospital then?"

"No. I have Dr. Carr looking at him though." Max answered, slamming her locker shut.

"Max, are you sure you're going to be ok with this? I mean you're living with Logan now, and you told Zach that you were about to have his baby, and now you are taking care of him. Are you sure you aren't taking on too much?" O.C asked, concerned about her best friend.

"I can handle it O.C. Don't worry about me so much." Max answered confidently.

"Alright, Alright, you know you're my gurl though, I'm allowed to be worried about you." Max just laughed at O.C's comment as they headed out the door to start their deliveries. Max felt a weird pain within her, since it wasn't all that painful, she ignored it and went about making her deliveries, but it persisted. She tried to rub her stomach, thinking that it was just because she was from Manticore and that this was how Manticorian women had their children.

Crash

"Max…why aren't you drinking anything?" Sketchy asked as he brought another pitcher over.

"I uh…well I just don't want anything right now." Max turned away from Sketchy's confused look and turned to talk to O.C.

"Gurl, you really have to start telling people you know about this, it's going to be kind of obvious in a few months."

"I know that. I'm just not ready yet." Max answered frustrated that this was so stressing to keep a secret.

"Hey you guys, how's it going?" Alec announced his arrival.

"Hey Alec, how are you doing?" O.C asked.

Logan and Sketchy were playing pool and O.C was talking with Max and Alec, who had decided to show up later.

"How are you going to get Normal to agree to this?" Alec asked, "He might think that you're lying."

"Yeah, I'm-" Max clutched her stomach as she tried to speak, but felt the sharp stabbing pains that she knew meant something was very wrong….

**Please R&R and let me know if you like where I am going with this…Thanks originallizard. **


	18. missing in action

**CHAPTER 18**

"Max, what's wrong?" O.C almost screamed out.

"I don't know-" Max clutched her stomach again just before she passed out and hit the bar floor.

"LOGAN!" O.C yelled over to the pool table room. Watching Logan turn and run in to help in horror, she and Alec picked Max up and headed up the stairs of Crash and out the door to Logan's car.

Hospital

Logan was pacing as O.C was talking to the doctor and Alec was sitting, head between his legs and hands on his forehead.

"When are they going to be finished?" Logan asked frantically.

"We don't know Logan, I'm sorry." Alec answered.

"Oh I know, I'm just so worried about her." Logan said still pacing.

Dr. Carr finally came out several minutes later, to have Logan pressuring him for answers.

"How's Max? How's the baby? What happened?"

"Please Logan, calm down! Max is doing fine, the baby is fine too. She just had some brackston hick's contractions. I gave her something to calm her down and relax her. She'll be fine and ready to go home tonight."

"Can we see her?" Logan asked.

"Yes." Dr. Carr said leading the way.

"Hey Max, how are you feeling? Everyone is here to see you now." Dr. Carr said as they entered Max's room.

"Hi. I feel a little groggy, but I'm ok now thanks." Max answer, eyes half open.

"Max, thank god you're ok!" Logan shouted as he went to hug her, but paused as the realization once again had hit him. Instead he blew her a kiss. Max blushed a little then looked over at O.C, who smiled back, and Alec, who had a little bit of disappointment etched on his face. Logan looked at both O.C and Alec, "Hey, could we have a minute alone for a second?"

"Yeah sure." O.C answered pulling Alec out of the room and Max noticed the look on his face that said, I don't want to leave her. Max smiled trying to reassure them, but unsuccessfully she had thought.

"Did the doctor say anything about the baby's health?" Logan asked anxiously.

"Yes, he said that the baby was fine, but he wants to keep on eye on it…" Max felt a tear in her eye but tried again to brush it away, without much success unfortunately, "The doctor said that there is a possibility that this baby may not survive…because you don't have the virus and I do." Max finally surrendered to the tears and buried her head in her hands. Logan wanted to hug her and tell her that it would be all right, but he had to resist yet again, because of this virus that Manticore was responsible for.

"Well, when we…had sex, you didn't have the virus did you?"

"I still had it, it was just kept more at bay with Alec's blood."

"Oh…well I don't know what to say to make you feel better. I know it's going to be hard, but I will be here for you always." Logan tried to reassure her. She managed to smile back in conformation, but still felt the pressure of tears from behind her eyes.

"I know Logan."

Alec and O.C had re-entered the room, knowing full well that something was wrong. Logan agreed to give them a minute alone, since they had done the same.

"How are you gurl?" O.C asked in helplessness.

"Ok, considering. The doctor said…this baby might not survive, because I have the virus and Logan doesn't."

"Oh Max, I'm so sorry." O.C said hugging her tightly. Max hadn't realized how much she had missed hugs from her friends…or maybe it was just hugs in general that she missed.

"Hey Max, how are you feeling?" Alec asked, although the answer was pretty obvious.

"I'm missing a lot of stuff actually, like hugs from you guys, and just human touch." Max blushed a little as she realized how that probably sounded to both Alec and O.C.

"You know that we are always here for you though right?"

"Oh yeah I know that. In some ways I'm ready to move out of Logan's. It's so hard being around him all the time, one of these days I'm worried that we are just going to hug or he's going to touch my hand and I'll hurt him. You guys probably don't want to hear this."

"It's ok Max." Alec smiled awkwardly.

"So how is Zach? Have either of you seen him lately? Is he still staying at me and Logan's house?" Alec and O.C looked at each other in complete sadness.

"Max, Zach has gone missing…we didn't want to tell you because we weren't one; sure of how well you were and second; we didn't want you going after him in your condition."

"When did this happen?" Max asked in concern, trying to get up from the bed. Alec and O.C pushed her back down.

"It just happened yesterday…I'm so sorry Max." O.C answered. Alec looked over in shock, "You're kidding right?"

"No, but he did leave a note…it said that he had to leave and that he didn't want to put you in danger, Max and that he would phone in a few days to explain." O.C said.

"I think I know why he left…" Alec looked over at Max, who was trying to find an answer in his eyes.

"How do you know?" Max pressured him.

"I saw him when he was still at the hospital, he said that the last thing he remembered was seeing White standing in front of him. He also said that he didn't want to put you in danger of getting caught. I tried to stop him Max, but he left the hospital anyways…" Alec finished explaining.

"We have to go after him." Max once again tried to get up out of bed.

"No Max, we can't! You can't!" Alec didn't dare look at Max, for fear of her look of anger.

"Don't try and stop me Alec, I want to find him. He can't take White alone…none of us can!" Max pushed her way off the bed and grabbed her cloths, "I'm going after him Alec." O.C just looked at Alec, who looked back with 'I know we can't win this one' kind of look.

"Alright Max, but we're coming with you, there is no way we are letting you lose this baby over finding him."


End file.
